Happy New Year!
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: CliffxClairexOC. I'm not good in making summary. Rated T semi M. Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat Tahun Baru! Ini cerita spesial untuk tahun baru.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, jelek, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

Ch. 1

Red Sunset City (buatan sendiri), Claire's POV

"_Claire!" seru Jill__–__suaranya bergetar. Mukanya pucat seolah tidak dialiri darah, ditambah ekspresinya yang _horror_ bercampur gelisah membuat rasa panik menjalari tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi?_

_Aku berlari menghampirinya__–buku yang tadinya kubaca, kubiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di meja. "A-ada apa, Jill?" Tanpa kusadari suaraku menjadi bergetar juga._

_Sekilas ia terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini... tapi..." Perkataannya terputus di tengah jalan. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan maksudnya. "Orang tuamu... mereka kecelakaan lalu lintas,"_

_Aku tertegun–masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat Jill yang mengandung berita buruk itu. "Me-mereka masih... maksudku mereka belum... meninggal kan?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggeleng. "Maaf, mereka sudah tiada," ucapnya perlahan–nyaris tidak terdengar. Bulir-bulir air mata yang dari tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku, kini mulai tumpah._

"_Ta-tapi, mereka masih muda kan?" Jill mulai memelukku yang menangis tak terkendali. "Padahal mereka sudah berjanji–hari ini kami akan mengadakan pesta tahun baru..."_

"_Maaf Claire. Mereka tak bisa." Katanya sedih dan menyesal._

"Hei, Claire. Bangun!" Sesosok pria mengguncang-guncangku yang masih terlelap karena sejuknya musim gugur di bulan Agustus ini.

"Iya, iya. Aku bangun, nih." Aku menguap. Sepertinya aku mimpi tentang kejadian dua tahun silam, ya.

Pria itu–David pura-pura melotot. "Bisa-bisanya kamu enak-enakan tidur, sedangkan para pekerja yang lain bekerja bagaikan budak!" David memasang tampang sangar di wajahnya. "Setelah selesai kerja, datanglah ke ruanganku! Akan kuberi kau pekerjaan tambahan!" bentaknya pura-pura galak.

"Sip, bos!" Aku mengedipkan mataku. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia takkan memberiku pekerjaan ekstra.

Mau tahu kenapa? Tapiii... rahasiakan ya. Walaupun umurku dan David berbeda jauh, aku lima belas sedangkan ia empat puluh, David adalah kekasihku sekaligus bosku. Di sini, aku bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Jill–sepupuku, pindah ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ untuk meneruskan perkebunan ayahnya. Sekolah? Sudah lama aku berhenti sekolah. Lebih baik uangnya ditabung atau untuk beli makanan. Hehehe...

Kuperhatikan sosoknya yang tegap. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat tua tertata rapi, bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat juga. Wajah dihiasi kumis tipis. Pikiranku mengembara ke mana-mana walaupun pekerjaan di depan mata. David–yang merasa diperhatikan, menangkap basah aku sedang melamun. Akh, gawat! Ia mendelik padaku.

"YANG BENER DONG KERJANYA!"

"MA-MAAF!"

"Akhirnyaaaa~ selesai juga...!" ucapku sembari merapikan kopian yang terserakan di mejaku. Nah, sekarang waktunya main. Kutelusuri koridor kantor yang dilapisi keramik warna biru langit.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kuketuk pintu kayu _ebony_–memasukinya dan seketika itu aku sudah berhadapan dengannya. Kekasih hatiku.

"Seperti biasa, kamu lama ya." Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah tak sabar ya..."

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat ke rumahku!" rengekku tak sabar. David tertawa lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Mau kopi?" tanyaku setelah kami sampai di rumahku. Ia menggeleng singkat, lalu matanya menatapku seolah kelaparan.

"Langsung saja," katanya sambil memutar kenop pintu kamarku.

"Malam ini kamu tidur di sini kan?"

"Ya,"

"Untung kau tinggal sendirian," ucapku. Sebenarnya aku tahu alamatnya, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahku. Tapi aku tak pernah ke sana, karena David selalu melarangku. 'Rumahku kotor' itulah alasan yang biasa dipakainya. Untuk sejenak ia berjengit. "Kenapa, vid?"

"Nggak kok. Ayo!" Ia menepuk-nepuk kasurku. "Ayo, lakukan yang _biasa_."

Normal POV

Singkat cerita, nyaris setiap hari mereka melakukan _itu_. Sekarang sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Nah, ayo balik ke cerita!

"Hoaaamm... sudah pagi ya," gumam Claire dari balik _bed cover_-nya yang bercorak bunga-bunga _daisy_. Gadis pirang itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Kakinya yang diselimuti kaus kaki tebal menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin.

Bola mata _blue sky_-nya menatap kalender. Ia menyilang angka "31" yang tertera dengan tinta biru. 'Besok aku akan pergi ke rumah David tanpa memberi tahunya dan memberikannya hadiah. _Christmas Eve_ kemarin kan dia tak bisa bertemu denganku, entah apa alasannya,' batin Claire riang.

Ia segera bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Lalu, Claire sarapan dengan roti panggang dan telur goreng. Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat, ia ingin segera membeli hadiah rupanya.

Raspberry Street, Claire's POV

Jalan ini pada waktu menjelang perayaan selalu indah. Pohon-pohon dililit kertas warna-warni yang bersinar. Bunyi trompet yang menandakan sebentar lagi tahun baru juga terdengar di mana-mana. Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar sedangkan mataku mencari-cari toko hadiah yang berkelas.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti. Kulihat David ada di seberang jalan, tapi ia tidak melihatku. Seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ sedang menggandeng tangannya, di sebelahnya berjalan seorang pemuda–mirip sekali dengannya– yang sebaya denganku, sementara seorang wanita cantik menggelayut manja di tangan satunya. Wanita dan anak perempuan itu mirip sekali, kalau dugaanku benar, mereka adalah ibu dan anak. Pemuda itu juga, kemiripannya dengan David banyak sekali. Seperti... ayah dan anak.

Tapi, itu artinya... Ia sudah berkeluarga. Sudah memiliki istri serta anak-anak. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit karena merasa dikhianati. Berarti selama ini aku adalah selingkuhannya? Tidak, David tak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Mungkin saja itu adalah saudara perempuan dan keponakan-keponakannya. Aku mencoba berpikir positif–yang sebenarnya membohongi diri sendiri. Lari dari kenyataan yang sudah pasti, itu yang sebenarnya kulakukan sekarang.

Aku berpaling ke arah lain dan meneruskan pencarian hadiahku.

Rumah David, Normal POV

Claire melilitkan syalnya lebih rapat ke lehernya. 'Huh, dingin sekali musim dingin kali ini,' pikirnya. Jari-jemarinya memainkan hadiah yang sudah berada di sakunya. Cincin. Itulah yang dipilihnya. Walaupun Claire tahu kalau memberi cincin sama saja dengan melamar. Ia merasa kalau ia sudah cinta mati kepada kekasihnya dan bermaksud menikahinya meskipun ia sudah melihat dengan jelas kejadian kemarin. Gadis itu menekan bel pintu rumah David dan menunggu sejenak.

Wanita yang kemarin dilihat Claire membukakan pintu. "Cari siapa ya?"

"Maaf, saya mencari pak David."

"Oh begitu, masuk saja dulu,"

"Baik. Kalau boleh tahu anda ini siapanya ya?" Claire berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Wanita pirang itu tersenyum. "Saya ini istrinya," Claire merasa tertohok kata-kata wanita itu. Berarti benar kalau selama ini ia dibohongi dan dijadikan pelarian oleh David. Hatinya terasa diiris-iris dan pedih. Rasa cintanya kepada David pun memudar dan perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh kemarahan dan dendam. Tangan gadis itu mengepal. Ia merasa murka sekali. Sorot mata yang tadinya penuh harapan ketika ia datang, berubah menjadi sorot mata kebencian. Titik-titik darah sudah muncul di telapak tangan Claire, kuku-kukunya menghujam ke telapak tangannya sendiri seolah ia tak merasakan rasa sakit.

Sayangnya, David muncul di waktu yang salah. Ia kaget sekali begitu melihat Claire dan istrinya. Musnah semua kebohongannya, tetapi sepertinya istrinya belum mengetahui tipu muslihatnya. Ditatapnya mata Claire yang berapi-api. Ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah punya istri," ucap Claire berkobar-kobar. Darahnya menggelegak dan mendidih. Istri David–Lita, memandangnya heran. Tapi, ia pun langsung mengerti perkara yang sedang dihadapi oleh Claire. "Ooohh... aku baru tahu kau memiliki selingkuhan, vid," kata Lita, memojokkan David.

"Tunggu, ini-"

"Jadi, selama ini kau menjadikanku pelarian! Kau brengsek! Tak kusangka kau mengkhianatiku!"

"Tenangla-"

"Bahkan kau sudah punya anak yang seumuran denganku! Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu! KAU DAN ISTRIMU! BERSIAPLAH!" jerit Claire sambil menyambar tongkat _golf_ yang ada di sampingnya.

Ia mulai menghantamkan tongkat itu sekuat tenaga ke tubuh pasangan yang tidak siap itu. Setiap pukulan mempercepat datangnya maut kepada mereka. Tanpa peduli seberapa banyak darah yang tercurah. Jeritan dan tangis membahana. Claire terus saja melampiaskan kemarahannya tanpa ampun, malah ia semakin kalap. Gadis itu menyambar pisau dapur yang ada di rak di dapur. Ia mengacungkan pisau itu di hadapan pasangan yang sudah sekarat itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Claire menikam membabi buta. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah digoresnya atau apa pun yang tertancap. Pisau yang sebelumnya tak bernoda itu, sekarang berlumuran darah. Pembalasan dendam Claire tak berhenti sampai di situ saja, ia memotong-motong bagian tubuh mereka yang tidak vital, membuat mereka tidur dalam penyiksaan kematian perlahan-lahan.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua meninggal. Yang tersisa hanyalah genangan darah dan dua tubuh tak bernyawa. Bercak-bercak darah menghitam di rambut Claire yang kini berantakan, dari _sweater_-nya juga tercium bau darah. Kesunyian datang menyerbu.

Claire menatap mereka yang sudah tiada. Penyesalan datang menghampirinya. Kenapa ia membunuh mereka? Tapi ada yang lebih penting, ia harus melarikan diri. Tentu sebentar lagi ada yang akan menemukan mayat mereka. Ia tak mau dipenjara, ia harus lari jauh. Jauh dari kota ini.

Maka ia pun menyambar jubah panjang yang dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya agar tak seorang pun melihat bekas perbuatannya. Lalu, Claire pun lari secepatnya ke rumah. Beruntung baginya, karena tak ada seorang pun yang lalu-lalang. Kakinya bergerak dengan gesit di sepanjang jalan, mengantarnya ke depan pintu rumah. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan gemetar lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Dikuncinya semua pintu dan jendela yang ada dan menutup semua korden yang terbuka.

Ia pun segera ke kamar mandi dan mandi bersih-bersih. Jangan sampai ada bercak darah atau bau darah yang tersisa. Claire takut sekali kalau ia akan tertangkap. Setelah selesai, ia mencuci bajunya sampai benar-benar bersih dan mengeringkannya dengan mesin cuci.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**AAAHHH! Kok bisa-bisanya saya nulis cerita jelek kayak gini! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

Ch. 2

_Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Claire tahu kalau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu terbongkarnya siapa yang membunuh pasangan itu. Ia harus bertindak dan lari secepat mungkin. Tapi, ia mau lari ke mana? Gadis itu tak memiliki banyak uang, untuk sekali naik taksi saja sudah pas-pasan.

Tunggu! Taksi?

Benar juga! Kenapa ia tidak lari saja ke rumah Jill, _Forget-Me-Not Valley_? Sebetulnya, sudah lama Jill mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Sepupunya itu tak mau membiarkan Claire tinggal sendirian. Tapi, Claire tidak mau membuat Jill bekerja susah payah untuk mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya juga. Ia tahu kalau uang Jill juga tak bisa dibilang banyak. Karena itu Claire menetap sendirian di _Red Sunset City_.

Sekarang tak ada pilihan lagi. Mau tak mau Claire harus pergi ke sana untuk melarikan diri. Maka ia pun mengambil semua uang dan mengepak barang-barangnya. Perabotan besar seperti penghangat ruangan, lemari pendingin, dan televisi ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tak mau membuang waktu lagi.

Claire membuka pintu rumah dan menatap rumah peninggalan ayah-ibunya sekali lagi. Sejujurnya ia tak rela meninggalkan rumah warisan orang tuanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia harus melakukannya. Ia membanting pintu dan berlari menembus kedinginan musim dingin dan salju.

Dicarinya taksi yang sedang kosong. Sial baginya karena tak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat. Claire mengumpat-ngumpat dengan kesal. Ia menunggu sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 'Pukul satu siang lewat enam belas menit,' pikirnya. Yang benar saja! Masa tidak ada taksi di jam segini!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil truk berhenti di hadapannya dan sang pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nona? Kau bisa mati membeku!" tanya pengemudi truk itu. Badannya kurus, lelaki itu memakai _tank top_ putih yang sudah kusam dan celana _jeans _selutut. Claire menjawab lelaki itu dengan sopan, "Sebenarnya saya mencari tumpangan untuk pergi ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, tapi dari tadi tidak ada taksi yang lewat,"

"_Forget-Me-Not_? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali! Rumahku berada di sana,"

"Sungguh? Mmm... saya tahu ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah saya ikut?"

"Silakan, silakan. Ayo," kata lelaki beralis tebal itu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Claire duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu merasa lega sekali mendapat tumpangan. "Omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Takakura," katanya sambil menjalankan truknya.

"Namaku Claire," jawab gadis pirang itu sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar truk yang mulai berjalan cepat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau mau mencari siapa?"

"Sepupuku, Jill. Apa anda tahu?"

Takakura bersiul. "Aku adalah sahabat ayahnya. Lebih tepatnya yang membantunya menjalankan perkebunannya." Pandangannya tetap fokus ke jalan yang bersalut salju tipis.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Selalu baik. Ia juga rajin, perkebunannya berkembang dengan pesat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Perjalanan dari _Red Sunset City_ ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ memakan waktu sekita empat jam. Ada baiknya kau beristirahat dahulu,"

"Ya, baiklah," balas Claire. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan mulai terlelap.

Forget-Me-Not Valley, Jill's POV

"Selamat sore, Spotty~! Apa kau sudah siap untuk diperah?" Aku menghampiri sapi betinaku yang sedang mengunyah rumput segar–makanannya. Sambil bersiul riang aku memerah Spotty dan dua sapiku yang lain. Aku juga memasukkan ayam-ayamku–King, Queen, dan Princess–ke dalam kandangnya karena kulihat cuacanya kurang bagus. Kelihatannya nanti akan turun salju.

Aku baru saja akan mengecek kondisi tanaman-tanamanku ketika aku mendengar teriakan samar-samar. Berulang-ulang dan ditingkahi suara langkah-langkah kaki. Kali ini teriakan itu terdengar lebih jelas.

"Jiiiiiiiiiill!" Tunggu, aku sepertinya mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara merdu seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memelukku. Aku nyaris terbanting ke lantai. "Claire! Kok kamu bisa ada di sini?" ujarku kaget bercampur senang. Sudah sejak lama aku merindukan Claire, ia adalah sepupuku satu-satunya. Kami tak punya sanak saudara yang lain.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Jill!" serunya sambil tertawa. Dan entah sejak kapan Takakura ada di depan kami berdua. Tapi hanya sebentar, setelah itu ia kembali ke rumahnya. Sekarang sudah jelas bagiku, kalu Claire datang dengan Takakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu ke sini, Claire?"

"Bisakah aku menceritakannya di dalam saja?" Sudah kuduga, Claire punya masalah. Pantas saja dari tadi ia terlihat gelisah. Memang Claire pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi aku bisa mengetahuinya. "Baiklah, ayo masuk ke dalam,"

Claire's POV

"Jadi begitulah..." kataku. Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari sepupuku, sudah kuceritakan apa pun yang terjadi. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik karena bisa berbagi cerita pada seseorang. Tampak Jill sedang berpikir. Kelihatannya dia juga _shock_ mendengar pengakuanku kalau aku telah membunuh seseorang, eh... bukan, dua orang.

"Kurasa kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal buruk semacam itu lagi,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Jill! Kau memang sepupuku yang terbaik!"

**Satu tahun kemudian...**

Unknown Place, Unknown's POV

Tidak bisa begini terus. Persediaan uang mulai menipis, sedangkan aku belum mendapat pekerjaan. Bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi aku dan adikku kalau seperti ini? Seandainya peristiwa itu tak terjadi...

**Flashback**

"_Waaa! Apa ini!" seruku ketika menginjak sesuatu yang sudah mengering. Bau anyir darah menusuk hidungku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Di rumah tak ada bunyi sedikit pun. Suasananya terasa begitu mencekam. Aku menyusuri koridor rumah lebih cepat lagi. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Rumah, tempat tinggalku lebih mirip dengan tempat pembunuhan._

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut. Jangan-jangan benar terjadi pembunuhan? Aku mempercepat langkah sampai aku tersandung sesuatu sampai jatuh ke lantai. "Aduh! Ini apa sih?" Kuangkat benda itu. Tangan manusia. "Hiiiii!" Kulemparkan tangan itu seketika. Kenapa bisa ada tangan yang berdarah-darah di sini? Kuperhatikan sekelilingku,dinding ruang tamu dibaluri darah kering, dan ada dua gumpalan tak berbentuk yang bersimbah darah di pojok ruangan. Aku membalik salah satunya dengan hati-hati dengan gemetar. Tadi tangan, jangan-jangan ini mayat? Aku meneliti gumpalan itu dengan seksama. Tunggu! Ini... ini kan... ayahku! Be-berarti... yang satunya lagi ibuku!_

_Aku melepaskan mayat ayahku itu dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Masa orang tuaku menjadi korban pembunuhan! Tubuhku gemetar hebat, air mataku sudah nyaris tumpah. Kenapa? Kenapa orang tuaku dibunuh? KENAPA? Kusambar telepon dan melaporkan kejadian itu kepada polisi dengan suara serak._

**End of Flashback**

Pada akhirnya polisi tak menemukan petunjuk apa pun dan memutuskan untuk menutup kasus itu. Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang tega berbuat seperti itu. Aku tak pernah memaafkan pelakunya, siapa pun dia. Karena dia aku dan adikku–Cassie menjadi tak punya orang tua, kami hidup dalam kesengsaraan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

TING TONG!

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan membukakan pintu. Rupanya, Cassie sudah selesai bermain dan sahabat baiknya–Alicia datang.

"Selamat datang kalian berdua," sapaku ramah. Kami pun masuk ke rumah dan duduk di sofa. Alicia membuka pembicaraan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kak Cliff, orang tuaku bermaksud mengangkat Kak Cliff dan Cassie menjadi anak mereka. Apa kalian mau?" ucapnya. Mata cokelatku langsung membulat mendengar kabar itu. Keluarga Alicia memang sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Ini benar-benar keberuntungan namanya! Kalau Cassie menjadi anak mereka, aku tak perlu khawatir soal dirinya. Tapi aku sendiri tak mau merepotkan keluarganya dengan menjadi anak angkat mereka juga. Cassie yang diangkat menjadi anak saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Cassie menatapku dengan penuh harap.

Aku menarik napas panjang, pasti sulit bagiku untuk meninggalkan satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya. "Angkatlah Cassie menjadi anak, tapi kau tak perlu mengangkatku jadi anak juga. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi merantau ke tempat lain–mencari pekerjaan,"

"Ta-tapi, kaaaak... Nanti aku kesepian..." rengek Cassie.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat, Cassie." Kupeluk adik perempuanku itu.

Beberapa hari setelah Cassie resmi diangkat menjadi anak, aku pun pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu bernama _Mineral Town._

**Ah, aku mau ngebut buat chapter selanjutnya ya! Bye!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

Ch. 3

**Satu tahun kemudian...** *Readers: lagi!*

Mineral Town, Claire's POV

"Ah di sini ya..." gumamku seraya menatap rumah baruku. Setelah dua tahun, aku pun pindah dari Forget-Me-Not Valley karena aku hanya bisa menyusahkan Jill saja. Memang sih, ia tak mengatakan apa pun kalau aku menyusahkannya, tapi aku dapat merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan pendek yang memakai setelan berwarna merah dengan dasi kupu-kupu kuning. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Siapa orang ini?

"Halo! Kau pasti Claire, orang yang membeli tanah pertanian ini!"

"Ya, benar."

"Kenalkan, aku Thomas, mayor di kota ini. Nah kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, nanti datang saja ke rumahku," katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tidak sopan sekali orang itu! Huh! Tapi lupakan saja sikapnya yang tadi, aku kan datang ke kota ini untuk melupakan kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku meneliti setiap jengkal tanah pertanianku yang baru, begitu pula dengan bangunan-bangunannya. Semuanya masih bisa digunakan, hanya saja penampilannya memang kurang bagus. Oh iya, aku harus berkenalan dengan penduduk desa dulu nih.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Tinggal bangunan ini ya..." Aku sudah berkenalan dengan semua penduduk desa, kecuali dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam bangunan ini. Di sampingnya terdapat pemakaman kecil dan ada papan kecil yang terpasak di sekitar bangunan itu. Gereja, itulah yang tertulis di papan itu.

Kumasuki bangunan itu. Ada dua deret bangku panjang, lantainya terbuat dari pualam, lalu terdapat karpet merah yang memanjang sampai ke mimbar, bayangan lilin terlihat menari-nari di dinding. Ada dua orang di ruangan itu, yang satu pastor (karena ia membawa alkitab) dan yang satu lagi pemuda berambut cokelat susu yang tak dapat kulihat wajahnya.

"Damai sejahtera bagimu, nak. Kau, Claire, yang membeli pertanian itu kan?" sambut pastor itu dengan ramah. Aku mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum padanya. "Namaku Carter," katanya.

"Mmm... Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya tak pantas meminta bantuanmu-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh," potongku cepat. Kalau bisa aku ingin berteman dengan seluruh penduduk desa di sini. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Nah, apa kau lihat pemuda yang duduk di sana itu?" Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang duduk di bangku. Kuanggukkan kepalaku, sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau mencoba berteman dengannya? Ia datang setahun yang lalu, tapi ia tak mencoba berteman dengan penduduk desa. Kuharap kau mau mencoba berteman dengannya,"

Aku melemparkan senyum pada Carter dan menghampiri si pemuda. Kutepuk bahunya, "Halo, aku Claire. Siapa namamu?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Detik berikutnya aku nyaris pingsan. Dia adalah anak David! Seketika itu, ketakutan kembali merasuki diriku. 'Tenang, Claire, tenang. Dia kan tidak tahu kalau kau sudah membunuh orang tuanya,' kataku pada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Lagipula mungkin saja hanya mirip! Belum tentu kan anak laki-laki David dan dia adalah orang yang sama. Pemuda itu tersipu dan membalas perkataanku. "Namaku Cliff Brown. Panggil saja Cliff,"

CTAAAR!

Ketika mendengar nama belakangnya, aku bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Nama belakang David juga Brown! Tak pelak lagi Cliff adalah anak David.

"Ma-maaf, tapi apakah ada se-sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya. Mukanya memerah, matanya menghindari tatapan mataku. 'Oh sial, sepertinya aku terlalu lama memandanginya,' batinku. "Nggak ada kok. Maaf ya," ujarku cepat-cepat. Aku duduk di sampingnya, mulai berpikir. 'Bagaimana nanti kalau ia tahu aku telah membunuh orang tuanya? Mungkin dia akan me-'

EHEM!

Suara Carter mengingatkanku kepada tugasku lagi. Aku mulai berbicara lagi dengan Cliff. Banyak yang kubicarakan dengannya. Tapi ia tetap tak bersuara, jadi hanya aku yang berceloteh (komunikasi satu arah).

Lama-lama aku pun terdiam juga karena bingung mau bicara apa. Pada akhirnya ia bersuara juga. "Eh, maaf, a-aku tak tahu harus bicara apa..." ucapnya terbata-bata. "Santai saja, Cliff. Tenangkan dirimu," saranku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Cliff berusaha untuk lebih santai untuk beberapa saat.

"Thanks, Claire," ujarnya dan tersenyum padaku. Itu senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat! Kenapa dia jarang tersenyum? Padahal senyumnya sangatlah _cute_. "Sama-sama," balasku, masih terbayang-bayang senyumnya tadi. "Eh, sudah sore! Aku pulang dulu ya."

Cliff's POV

"Eh, sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya." Claire melesat meninggalkan gereja. Aku tak percaya kalau tadi aku tersenyum padanya. Sejak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah tersenyum. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering bertemu dengan Claire dan bersahabat dengannya. Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang ke Inn.

"Sudah mau pulang, Cliff?" tanya Carter ketika aku bangkit dari kursi. Aku mengangguk singkat dan berjalan keluar dari gereja. Angin sore berhembus sepoi-sepoi, terasa sangat sejuk dan segar. Kakiku melangkah dengan seirama ke arah Inn. Kubuka pintu Inn dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Malam Doug, malam Ann," sapaku pelan yang dibalas oleh anggukan Doug.

"Malam Cliff!" balas Ann riang. Ia sedang mengelap meja dengan kain berwarna putih. "Sudah bertemu dengan Claire?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk singkat dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Tadi siang, ayah menyuguhkan _cheese cake_ dan_ grape juice _padanya. Dia memuji masakan ayah dan mengatakan kalau _cheese cake_ adalah _dessert_ favoritnya!" kata gadis berambut oranye itu dengan bersemangat. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahku ketika mendengar kalau makanan favorit Claire adalah _cheese cake_. Doug menoleh padaku, "Mau pesan apa Cliff? _Curry rice_ lagi seperti biasa?"

"Tidak. Aku mau pesan _cheese cake_ saja." Aku sedang menunggu pesananku siap ketika Gray masuk dan duduk di sebelahku. "Apa kabar, Gray?" Entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Claire, suasana hatiku menjadi lebih cerah. "Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaanmu kalau setiap hari ada kakek yang membentakmu ketika kau salah mengerjakan," gerutunya kesal. "_One baked corn, please,_" ujarnya kepada Doug.

_Cheese cake_ pesananku sudah datang. Aku langsung melahapnya. Kurasa tidak salah kalau Claire memilih dessert ini sebagai makanan favoritnya. Rasa krim kue yang manis dipadu dengan gurihnya keju terasa sangat lezat, kuenya juga lembut. Dengan cepat makananku sudah habis. Aku pun naik ke lantai dua, dan merebahkan diriku di kasur. Biasanya aku tetap terjaga sampai larut malam karena masih merasa dihantui oleh kejadian dua tahun silam. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku bisa tidur lebih awal.

Normal POV

Eh, tumben si Cliff sudah tidur. Biasanya sampai jam sepuluh juga masih bangun," celetuk Gray ketika melihat Cliff yang sudah ada di pulau kapuk, tertidur lebih pulas dari pada biasanya.

**Akh, jempol kiriku kram gara-gara kebanyakan ngetik. Untuk sembuhinnya review ya! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

Ch. 4

Musim pun berganti. Sekarang sudah_ Winter_. Cliff dan Claire sudah menjadi sahabat dekat. Claire juga bersahabat dengan Mary dan Elli. Tanpa Claire sadari, ia telah membangun pertanian itu menjadi lebih maju dan sukses. Lebih dari sekedar usaha keras dan waktu yang terbuang untuk membuat pertaniannya jadi seperti itu. Dan seperti biasa, ia sedang mengurusi sapi-dombanya.

"Tunggu! Jangan bergerak dulu, Silver! Nanti bulunya tak terpotong dengan bagus. Nah, begitu dong! Yak, kau berikutnya Snow! Anak baik, kau akan mendapat wortel nanti untuk hadiahmu. Ice! Diamlah di tempatmu, contohlah Snow! Aaahh, akhirnya selesai juga!" Claire mengusap keringatnya. "AH! Celaka! Sudah pukul dua! Padahal aku ada janji dengan Cliff pada pukul satu!" Ia langsung melesat keluar _barn _dan lari ke _Rose Square_.

Terlihat Cliff sedang menatap langit dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang tidak kedengaran jelas. Lalu ia pun jatuh. "Cliff!" seru Claire panik. "Bangun dong! Maaf aku datang telat!" Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Cliff. Tiba-tibanya matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang setengah tertimbun salju. Ia tak sempat menelitinya, pokoknya selamatkan Cliff dulu! Di tengah kepanikannya, salju mulai turun, membuat suhu udara tambah dingin.

Claire mencoba menyeret Cliff, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Mana mungkin ia dapat menyeret orang yang besarnya nyaris dua kali lipat dirinya? Akhirnya ia pun berlari ke Inn dan memberi tahu Doug, Ann, dan Carter yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Akhirnya Dokter Trent pun menginformasikan kalau Cliff hanya demam, tapi ia harus menginap di rumah sakit selama tiga hari. Claire bersyukur dalam hati karena Cliff baik-baik saja. Doug dan Carter pun bergegas pulang. Tinggal Ann dan Claire yang masih di sana.

"Claire, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Ann sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah," jawab Claire. Lalu mereka pergi keluar, meninggalkan Elli dan Trent yang masih sibuk. "Apa yang mau kaubicarakan, Ann?"

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Cliff?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ann menghela napas sejenak. Lalu dengan serius bercampur marah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dengar ya, aku sudah menyukai Cliff jauuuuuhh sebelum kau datang! Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau datang mengganggu!"

"Mengganggu? Memangnya apa yang kuperbuat?"

"Kau mendekatinya dan berbuat macam-macam. Membuatkannya bekal, berduaan dengannya, menerima hadiah buatannya. Itu semua kan seharusnya kaulakukan dengan pacar atau orang yang sukai! Kalau kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa, kau jangan memberinya harapan!"

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana!" Nada suara Claire meninggi.

"Aku mau kalau kau tidak suka padanya atau kalau kau bukan pacarnya, tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Apa! Tidak adil!"

"Kenapa tidak adil? Memangnya apa urusanmu dengannya?"

"Karena aku... aku..."

"Apa? Sahabat dekatnya?" cemooh Ann.

"AKU JUGA SUKA PADANYA!" teriak Claire. Tiba-tiba Elli datang dengan muka kesal.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong! Ini kan rumah sakit!" katanya kesal. Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Claire pun kembali menatap Ann.

'Lho? Tapi sepertinya ada yang lain. Mata Ann yang tadinya mengandung perasaan marah, sekarang menjadi tatapan matanya yang biasa. Raut mukanya juga berubah menjadi raut muka geli. Tunggu, jangan-jangan...' pikir Claire.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kamu gampang banget dibohongin, Claire!" Ann tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Claire dapat merasakan mukanya memerah. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau dibohongi oleh Ann. "HAHAHAHA! Seharusnya kamu lihat ekspresi mukamu tadi!" Ann menghapus air matanya gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa.

"Tunggu! Berarti semua yang katakan itu-"

"Akting, Claire, akting. Soal aku suka Cliff itu juga akting kok," kata Ann. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu yaaa! Temani_ sweetheart_-mu ya!" Pipi Claire langsung merona mendengarnya.

Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sepertinya Trent sudah naik ke lantai dua, jadi tinggal Elli di situ. "Mmm... Elli. Bisakah aku bicara dengan Cliff? Empat mata," "Tentu," jawab Elli dan langsung melenggang ke kamarnya. Claire berjalan menuju di mana Cliff dibaringkan dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan foto–yang tadinya ia kira kertas–dan meletakkannya di atas selimut Cliff. Karena ia tak tahu apakah Cliff sudah bangun atau masih tidur. "Kurasa ini milikmu," bisiknya. Claire baru saja mau pulang ketika Cliff bersuara. "Di mana kau temukan ini? Oh iya, aku pingsan di _Rose Square_ dan kau memanggil Doug, Ann, dan Carter untuk membawaku ke sini," ucap pemuda itu.

"Cliff, maaf aku datang telat tadi. Karena aku kau jadi begini. Maaf..."

"Tak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, sepertinya sudah saatnya kuceritakan masa laluku," Cliff pun menceritakan masa lalunya. Setiap kata yang terlempar dari mulutnya, semakin terasa diiris pula hati Claire. Satu per satu kepingan cerita masa lalu mulai tersusun dengan rapi dan membentuk suatu gambaran cerita yang utuh. Gambaran cerita yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk Claire, karena ia tak bisa mengatakan pada Cliff–orang yang disukainya–kalau dirinyalah yang telah mencabut nyawa orang tua Cliff.

"Claire? Ada apa?" tanya Cliff. Ia melihat Claire berkeringat dingin. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Cliff, aku perlu bicara denganmu setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit–tiga hari lagi atau lebih tepatnya ketika tahun baru. Di _Mother's Hill_ pukul tujuh," jawab Claire–agak gemetar.

"Baiklah," balas Cliff. Apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Claire, tampaknya itu bukan berita baik. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari kursi, ingin pulang. Lalu, mereka pun bertukar salam dan Claire pun keluar dari rumah sakit.

**Tiga hari kemudian...**

Mother's Hill, Claire's POV

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di antara bunga-bunga. Sebenarnya ada sebagian diriku yang menyesal karena aku telah bertekad untuk memberitahunya tentang kejadian dua eh... tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, semua kejadian sedih selalu terjadi saat tahun baru ya. Waktu orang tuaku kecelakaan dan peristiwa aku membunuh suami-istri Brown. Tahun ini juga mungkin akan terjadi hal yang buruk lagi, aku yakin Cliff akan menolakku–malah mungkin tak mau berteman lagi denganku karena apa yang sudah kuperbuat pada orang tuanya.

Tapi apa pun yang buruk yang akan dilakukannya kepadaku kalau ia tahu hal itu, adalah hukuman untukku karena telah berbuat sedemikian kejam. Aku ingin jujur terhadapnya, aku tak mau melarikan diri terus.

"Claire! Maaf menunggu lama ya?" Cliff datang menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Senyum terakhir (mungkin) yang diberikannya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman sedih. Kuceritakan semua yang terjadi dan semua yang kulakukan di masa lampau. Terlihat Cliff memandangku tak percaya.

"Claire, jadi kau yang..." Aku hanya dapat menunduk, aku takut sekali melihat reaksinya. Begitu inginnya aku menghentikan waktu agar aku tak perlu melihat reaksinya.

Cliff's POV

Aku masih tak percaya kalau Claire yang membunuh orang tuaku. Claire, orang yang kusukai, membunuh orang tuaku? Entah kenapa, aku tak merasa begitu dikhianati atau kecewa. Dulu, aku memang membenci dan dendam pada si pembunuh. Tapi, sejak pertemuanku dengan Claire di gereja, kebencianku perlahan-lahan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit hingga hilang. Seperti patung yang terkikis oleh air.

"Claire, sebenarnya dulu aku memang membenci 'si pembunuh'. Tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu, berteman denganmu, kebencianku mulai menghilang. Kejadian pembunuhan itu sudah terjadi dan tak bisa diubah lagi oleh siapa pun. Tak ada yang sanggup memutar kembali roda waktu. Kau juga tak bisa mengubahnya. Tapi kau bisa memperbaiki sikapmu untuk masa yang akan datang. Dan kulihat sikapmu yang sekarang juga, sudah sangat baik. Aku tidak akan menjauhimu kok, tenang saja," jelasku panjang-lebar. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu,"

Terlihat Claire sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sungguh? Benarkah kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya," jawabku lembut. Tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku, aku yakin sekarang mukaku sudah seperti tomat.

"Cliff, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kukatakan." Muka Claire bersemu merah. "_I love you_, Cliff," ucapnya. Aku merasa semua darahku berkumpul di wajahku. "Terima kasih, Claire. Kau memberiku keberanian untuk melakukan ini," kataku sambil mengeluarkan _blue feather_.

Claire's POV

"Terima kasih, Claire. Kau memberiku keberanian untuk melakukan ini," katanya sambil mengeluarkan _blue feather_ dan mengacungkannya padaku seraya berlutut dengan satu kaki. "_Will you marry me_?"

Aku ternganga begitu mendengar ucapannya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kuterima _blue feather_ itu dan memeluknya lagi. "_Yes, I will_," ucapku sambil menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini yang keluar bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Kutatap mata cokelat Cliff yang berbinar-binar, ia terlihat gembira sekali. Lalu kami pun berciuman dengan latar belakang senja yang indah.

_Sebenarnya apa itu tahun baru?_

_Apakah hanya untuk memulai tahun yang baru?_

_Bukan!_

_Di tahun baru, kita diberi kesempatan_

_Untuk memulai awal yang baru_

_Dengan harapan yang mulia_

_Serta kelakuan yang baik_

_Juga niat yang tulus_

_Dan tanpa merasa ragu_

_Melangkah ke masa depan yang cerah_

_Happy New Year!_

**Uwaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini dengan pembuatan kilat (cuma satu hari). Maaf sekali kalau fic ini jelek, gaje, OOC, banyak typo, dll.**

**Oh ya, **_**special thanks**_** buat Amakusa Natsumi yang sudah menyisihkan waktunya untuk ngurusin fic ini.**

_**Happy New Year! God Bless You all!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Review please?**_** Dan**_**thanks**_** bagi yang me**_**review**_**! FREE HUGS FOR YOU!**


End file.
